GITS
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: It's Hotaru's birthday. And Ryushu learns something big about the man he's going to be gaurding. First as far as I know Sailor Moon Ghost in the shell crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. This is simply something I do in my spare time. I do not own Sailor moon or Ghost in the Shell.

Hotaru has a new boyfriend. But as always, nothing is as it appears.

Hotaru looked around as she waited for her boyfriend, Kazu Proma. He was a year older then her and and was new in the area. He showed up out of no-where and beat up some bullies.

"Hotaru." She heard Rei call. she looked over and saw that the inners were walking over to her. "What are you doing here?" asked Ryushu, Ami's brother and also recently the new senshi of darkness. (1) "I'm waiting for a new friend." "Boo." Hotaru quickly turned and saw that no one was behind her. Then Ruyshu pointed up and they saw that someone crouching on the wall of the mall. He jumped down and they got a better look at him. About 5'9 and hair similar to Ryushu. He introduced himself and went inside with Hotaru. "How cute." Commented Usagi. They agreed to silently follow and make sure nothing happened

Hotaru had a good time, Kazu bought lunch and even got her a bracelet that had caught her eye. Then an explosion happened in a shop not far away. Humanoid looking youma that looked like they were made of clay started running out and attacking the bystanders. Before she could do anything a black blur went by and Ryushu, in his senshi armor, began to fight back. Kazu ran into the store that had just blown up and tried to get people out. She used the opportunity to change and she and the other Sailor Senshi defeated the odd new foe. "Cannon fodder. That was much too easy." Commented Ryushu. Hotaru heard Rei whisper to Ami, "Is he ever happy?" to which the blue clad warrior had no reply. "I'll keep a lookout in the darkness, see if I can dig up answers as to what the heck just happened." And with that Ryushu walked away. Hotaru's cell phone rang and she checked caller i.d. It was Kazu. "Hey, did you get out ok?" asked Hotaru. "Yeah. But I found someone hurt pretty badly. I'm on my way to getting them an ambulance. I guess we'll have to finish our date another time."

As Hotaru and the others walked away however, Kazu watched from the roof of the mall. Suddenly he flicked in a burst of colors and vanished.

(1) The comment of Ryushu being the Senshi of darkness is explained in my story Dark Moon Rising.

Please read and review.


	2. Kazu Proma

Disclaimer. This is simply something I do in my spare time. I do not own Sailor moon or Ghost in the Shell.

This chapter is from Kazu's point of view.

Kazu looked down as the helicopter flew to the mall where he was meeting Hotaru. He had asked her if she wanted to hang out today and she had gladly accepted. He stood up and opened the door.

"I'll head out on foot from here." He told the operator. He looked down for a second before jumping out. Normally, people would either die or be seriously hurt falling 40 feet from a helicopter onto a roof. And they would also be spotted more then likely. But Kazu Proma was an agent for Public Security Section 9. Meaning he was a cyborg capable of doing both. Or rather, doing one and avoided the other. As he fell he activated his thermoptic camouflage, hiding him from view. He quickly found where Hotaru was. She was talking to some people who appeared to be friends. He landed on a wall ten feet high and deactivated his camo. "Boo." He called down. After a moment the tall guy, who was really the only guy with them, noticed he was up there. He jumped down and was introduced to the group. He and Hotaru soon went inside to have some fun.

Kazu was feeling good. Hotaru was enjoying herself and so was he. They had sat down for lunch after he had gotten he a purple bracelet that matched her eyes. "Lets go to this store." He suggested. Suddenly a large explosion occurred where they had just been. He hardly had time to register what had happened when something's that looked like they came from power rangers ran out and started attacking people. Before he could do anything, a man clad in black armor, followed by several girls and women began to fight. Kazu looked at Hotaru. "I'll see if anyone is still alive in that building." And before she could protest, he ran into the building and after a moment found a woman trapped under some rubble. The debris was hot, but for his prosthetic hands, it was easy to deal with. As he lifted the beam off of her, he was cybercommed by Section 9's chief, Aramaki. "_**There seems to be some trouble in the Jubuuan mall district. I want you to check it out." **_Kazu rolled his eyes and tossed the beam away. _**"I was here when it went down. I'll brief you and the rest of the team later. Any additional orders?"**_

The Chief was silent for a moment. _**"These creatures, capture one and bring it in for study. See if you can find a leader. I want as little casualties as possible. Aramaki out".**_

Kazu carried the women to the entrance. She would be found quickly. Meanwhile, one of the odd clay things was knocked his way by the women in green. He grabbed it and pulled it in. After subduing it he located what he assumed passes as a leader. He activated his thermoptics and raised his personal weapon, a Sebro M5 and activated his aiming sight. He took aim and hit it in the neck. He grabbed the two captives and took them to the roof. He looked down and saw the warriors from earlier change into Hotaru and he friends. His artificial eyes widened. "This is interesting." He thought to himself. Grinning, he connected his cell phone to his cyberbrain and called her. "Hey Hotaru. I found someone hurt pretty badly. I'm on my way to getting them an ambulance right now. I guess we'll have to finish our date some other time." After hanging up he watched as they walked away before reactivating his type 2902 camo and picking up his prisoners. After cloaking them he traveled to the meeting place and after a three-minute and twenty-six second wait, was picked up by the helicopter, and after securing the two, Kazu cybercommed his superior, Major Motoko Kusanagi. "_**This might be a tad bit premature, but you may want to call the rest of Section Nine to HQ. We have a problem" **_After a couple of moments, the Major responded, "_**Batou, Togusa, and Saito aren't all that far away from you. Pick them up and bring them in with you."**_ Kazu mentally checked a map and located the three. "_**Roger. Are you alerting Ishikawa, Paz, and Borma?"**_ He asked. "_**I've already done so. See you four when you get here."**_ After that the Major was silent. He knew she had broken off contact and CC (1) Batou_** "Hey. Am I interrupting something?"**_ The large ranger chuckled and responded, "_**Saito's on a roll at slots." "**__**Hate to be the one to break it up but we've got orders from the Chief and Major. I'm right above you in a helicopter. Head outside and I'll pick you guys up." **_After a moment Saito was on the line "_**We'll be out in a minute. You better have a good reason." "Use me eyes and take a look." **_There was an odd feeling as Saito hooked up to his cyberbrain and looked. _**"Yikes."**_ "_**Yep. Looks like we'll be busy for a while."**_

CC-cybercom

This is chapter 2 of Ghost in the Senshi. Please review.


	3. Section 9

Disclaimer. This is simply something I do in my spare time. I do not own Sailor moon or Ghost in the Shell.

Ryushu sat in the one place he felt comfortable. The dark. Something wasn't adding up. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was there. Like a sentence on the tip of your tongue. He knew it had something to do with Kazu Proma. Hotaru's new boyfriend. He seemed like a nice kid, but something just put him on edge. He glanced at the only light in the room. The green numbers of the stove clock. It read the time as 1:28. Ryushu got to his feet and grabbed a shirt as he, literally, walked through the door. The power of darkness had its uses, such as allowing him to leave without being detected.

Michiru yawned as she walked down the stairs. She had woken up early and decided to get a head start on breakfast when the smell of food met her nose. She slowly walked into the kitchen and saw Ryushu cooking some eggs. "Morning." He said without even turning around. Kami that irritated her. Which, of course, was why he did it. Michiru was about to respond when she saw that his eyes looked tired. "Were you up all night?" She asked. "Close to it. Don't ask." Michiru knew from experience when Ryushu said not to ask about something, you don't ask. "I'm going out. I'm going to see if I can find out a bit more about this Kazu." "Kazu? You mean Hotaru's new boyfriend?" "Yep." The aqua haired Senshi rubbed her temples. "And why are you going to stalk her boyfriend?" "One: I do not stalk. Ok I do. But not this time. Two: Something's off about him." "And three?" "It keeps me occupied." She rolled her eyes as he put on a leather jacket, grabbed his keys, and walked right through Haruka as the blond walked in. "Do you have to do that?" Sailor Uranus asked. "Saves time." And with that the most unstable member of the senshi walked out and hopped on his motorcycle. "One of these days, he's going to go to far. And when it happens…." What was going happen was lost as Setsuna walked in and said, "He is going to phase right through you." Michiru found herself agreeing with the Senshi of time. But she didn't voice her opinion.

Meanwhile.

Kazu, as well as the rest of Public Security Section Nine, talked amongst themselves before the meeting. They didn't see each other all that often, so when they did, they made sure to do some catching up. Kazu got a drink from one of the operator's as Major Kusanagi walked in. "Ok guys. Enough chitchat. The Chief wants to have the meeting now. "Nice to see you to." Kazu joked as he sipped his drink. After a moment the Chief walked in. "This new threat is unlike any we have dealt with before. Kazu has brought us some specimens. They appear to be made of a clay-like material which use's a type of energy unknown to modern man. Kazu, anything to add?" The 15 year-old got to his feet and, after brushing his newly bleached hair away, connected to a terminal and showed the battle as it was through his eyes. "The Sailor Senshi fought these things to a practical standstill." One clip was Sailor Nemesis's battle-axe destroying a wall, then him hitting one of the creatures. "Here Nemesis's power is shown as he breaks a wall a foot thick. However the same hit on one of these creatures, knocks it down, and it soon gets to its feet." "Thank you," said Aramaki as he stood up again. "We have dubbed these creatures, Clay-thing, due to their distinct structure. We have been authorized to use any means to defeat them. Any thing to add, Kazu?" "Yes one. After my battle I witnessed The Sailor Senshi powering down and becoming my girlfriend and her friends. I recommend we keep an eye on them." "Good idea. Operator," Before another word could leave the chief's mouth an alarm went off. "Intruder alert. Section 9, find him!"

The intruder in question was Ryushu. From a coffee shop across the street he saw Kazu, as well as some odd people walking into a government building. A master of patience, Ryushu waited and counted to 1000. When he hit one thousand, he walked outside and into an alley. There he changed into Sailor Nemesis and, through a back door, stormed the place. One thing quickly made itself clear. Whatever he was doing here, Kazu was not what he seemed. An army of blond women who looked the same stood in his path. They were deceptively strong and not real. The Senshi of darkness found that out after he punched one's head off and saw circuitry. After dispatching the last of the robots he saw a purple haired women walk over. "At last. Someone who doesn't look like she emerged out of a copy machine. Nice hair." The women responded, "Thank you. Now surrender before I have to hurt you."

Ryushu thought for a second and said, "I'm going to have to say, no!" As soon as the last word left his lips, she ran over, kicked him, and busted his upper lip. Ryushu tried to counter but she jumped above her and kicked him in the face again. After a moment she turned invisible. Ryushu focused and found her. "Impressive. How did you do that?" Her voice came out of nowhere. "Static when you get close. Same kind I heard when I first saw Kazu Proma."

Speaking of the cyborg. "Major, that's Ryushu. One of Hotaru's friends." After a moment the two stood down. "You hit like hell. And I mean that as a compliment." Ryushu told her as he held a rag the bearded man handed him to his lip. "Thanks." A white haired man who Ryushu instinctively knew was the leader walked over. "Kazu has explained to us that you were merely trying to find out the truth. We can all say that we have all done that at some point in our lives. I am Public Security Section Nine Chief Daisuke Aramaki. The one you fought is my field operator and unofficial second in command, Motoko Kusanagi. We call her 'Major." The chief introduced the rest of the team and Ryushu had to admit they were pretty cool. And he didn't even like a majority of his own team.

Aramaki had two requests. After Ryushu powered-down, they went to the meeting room to talk. "My first request is that you never reveal what you have learned here today." Ryushu nodded. "From what I can piece together, you already know that me and the others are the senshi. I can keep your secret if you keep ours." "Deal." Ryushu smiled and sipped some tea one of the blond women, Operator's Batou called them, had given him. "You mentioned _two_ requests." "Yes. You are a very skilled fighter. Which is why I want you to join Public Security Section Nine." Ryushu thought for a moment and nodded. "Why not. I certainly like you more then most of my team. But if you don't mind, I'll stay with the others so no one thinks anything's up." "Agreed." Togasu, who sat next to him, held out his hand. "It'll be nice to have someone different on our team. The major once said, 'over specialize and you breed in weakness'. I don't think we'd find someone like you if we tried." Ryushu grinned and shook Togasu's hand. "I think I'm going to like I here."

Please read and review.


	4. Getting started

Disclaimer. This is simply something I do in my spare time. I do not own Sailor moon or Ghost in the Shell.

Kazu sat down as he and the others waited for the rest of the team to show up. Only The Major, Ryushu, and Togusa were missing. As if by command, the three walked in. Ryushu sat next to The Major. She has taken him under her wing recently, and it showed. Despite only getting cyberized barely a week ago (1), he was considered to be almost as good in terms of cyber-brain skill as her. Kazu studied Ryushu. Before, his black hair was shoulder length all around, now, he had cut it so it was not in his eyes as much. His hair, for some unknown reason, had gained silver highlights. Odd yes, but it suited him. Aramaki showed up and the meeting began. He first asked, "Ryushu, do the Senshi have any leads." The newly changed cyborg leaned forward. "No. They think it's the work of some new threat from outer space, or something." "I see. I want everyone searching the city for clues. I have identified four possible areas where these clay-things may be coming from. Siato and Kazu, take the refugee district. Batuo and Togusa, I want you two to look at the place where they first appeared. Paz and Broma, look at the most recent, near the quarry. Major, you and Ryushu look near the chemical plants. Iiskawa will dive though the nets to see if here are any leads there.

Ryushu got off of his motorcycle as he and the Major arrived at the last, and technically, newest plant. "Mirage Chemical. Be nice if the claythings were a mirage." He said as the major stepped out of her car. Just then Isikawa CC'ed them. _Mirage chemical went online just one week before the first appearance of the CT's. Be careful. _Ryushu turned and started looking around. Suddenly a small group of claythings attacked him. _Major. A little help. _Ryushu had no choice but to wait as he fought the inorganic beings. Suddenly their heads exploded. _Is that good? _The Major asked. _Peachy. Let's bring in the bodies. See if theirs anything new. Seemed a little tougher._

Setsuna looked up from the paper as Ryushu phased through the basement door. "Where are you lately?" "NTK. Need to know." Ryushu poured some milk onto a small plate and patted his elbow three times before picking up his toast and sitting down. All of a sudden, Hotaru gave a loud shriek as a small rat appeared on the counter. Hakura grabbed a pan to hit it, but was punched by Ryushu in the jaw. "I'll tell you once," Ryushu said as he rubbed his fist. "Don't touch Knick Knack." Michiru asked "Knick Knack?" "My rat. The one your girlfriend tried to make a pancake." By this time Hakura picked herself off the floor. "You have a pet rat?" "I know, the pet cats make the pet rat a bad idea, but threats of being sent to the dog pound can stop that"

Michiru sighed as she walked down the steps of the basement. She and Ryushu needed to talk. He had been spending all of his time someplace he won't even tell about, and was blowing off senshi fights. A rhino-like claything attacked, and it was twenty minutes into the fight the dark senshi finally showed up. She saw Ryushu hunched over some papers and a computer monitor. "Ryushu?" That made him move. "Don't scare me like that. What?" "Can we talk?" "Sure." "What's up with you? Your ignoring us more then usual, vanish at all hours. The Inner's are starting to wonder if we can still trust you." "You can, I just have something called, I don't know, a life." Michiru was about to respond when suddenly Ryushu kissed her on the mouth. "And I would love to hear the rest of the cheerleader's gossip, but I'm busy."

Ryushu turned the monitor back on and connected though his cyberbrain. _Sorry about that. Housemate. So, the tests say that the clay-things are getting more durable? _Batou, on the other end nodded. _Yeah, there were new breeds sighted at the quarry as well. By the way, old ape-face wants some volunteers to guard some politician. Want in? _

Ryushu glanced at the list of volunteers. So far, it was Siato and Togusa. _Sure. When can I get details? _The former ranger shrugged._ The Major will make sure your sent something. I'll let you know if there are any changes._

Ryushu leaned against the wall as he stroked Knick Knack. He wondered why he had kissed Michiru. Sure she was beautiful, but she was into Hakura, not guys. He shrugged it off and went upstairs.

Cyberized- the process of getting a cyberbrain. In this story, most people aren't cyberized.

We've seen some new twists and turns. New clay-things. New emotions. New pets. Whats next. Sorry for the delay. One word, school. Shout out to Dark Queen Helba, my most loyal reader. And new and old readers alike don't hesitate to review.


	5. Hotaru's Birthday

Disclaimer. This is simply something I do in my spare time. I do not own Sailor moon or Ghost in the Shell.

Ryushu opened his eyes as he woke up. He had to be awake today, (1) since it was Hotaru's birthday. The next day, He would be guarding that politician. He made a note that the new cyan color looked good. As he picked up the clothes he laid out before he went to sleep he felt something odd. He looked at a piece of clothing he _**KNEW**_ wasn't his. Then he remembered. He had no cyan colors in here. He slowly looked at the bed and saw…. Michiru. Ok. That was weird. Sure, he kissed her a few days ago, but this?!? The bra he found, as well as some of her other clothes around the room, gave him an idea of her state of dress. Or rather, undress. He softly woke her up.

"Oh, hi Ryushu." She shut her eyes, which opened so fast Ryushu was surprised her eyelids didn't crack. "Why are you in my room?" she asked as she sat up. She obviously had no clue where she was, or what she was wearing. Or, lack of. "Your in my room. And you're naked." She looked down and grabbed sheets and covered herself up. "What am I doing in your room, with no clothes?" she asked, confused. "I have no clue. But I would have to guess we did what a majority of the human populace does when neither of them are decent." He said with a small smirk. Her face turned redder then Rei's Senshi outfit. "Look, It's barely after 6:00 a.m. Why don't you slip into your own bed and we'll act like this never happened?" He suggested. She looked at him rather suspiciously. "Unless you'd rather everyone know we slept together and have no clue, or memory, of why?" She gathered up her clothes and snuck out of the basement Ryushu had made his room. He sat down and looked at Knick Knack, who had an amused twinkle in his eye. "This is turning into a headache of a day. And it's not even breakfast."

Hotaru walked down the stairs with a smile. She was sure she was going to enjoy today. After all, it was her birthday. There was no way that they would forget about her on her special day. She found Ryushu standing at the kitchen, cutting up some parsley for breakfast, Knick Knack next to him, chewing on a piece of celery. Hakura and Setsuna were also at the table. Michiru walked in behind Hotaru. "Hello." She said as she hugged her family. Breakfast was good. Setsuna had gotten her some outfits she had her eye on. How the senshi of time knew that, she had no clue. Hakura had given her books on the planet Saturn. Michiru had gotten her a new bed. Ryushu had used his phasing trick to swap beds. Speaking of the dark senshi, he had given her some new lamps. "Thanks guys. I love my new presents."

Just then the phone rang. Ryushu slipped over and picked it up. "Oh, hi Rei. Sure, you can talk to her." Hotaru was passed the phone and listened. "Hi Rei. Uh-hu. Sure. Thanks. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Rei's day is staying in the Imperial palace and has invited Rei and some friends. So she invited me." "Wait, Senshi can have fathers?" The look the group gave him was priceless. "What, I thought it was some unwritten rule or something. I mean," he waved to Hakura and Michiru." Their dads don't like them because their lesbians, Setsuna's pop probably died about a million years ago. Jupiter's parents are both dead, and I don't even know if Ami knows our dads name. Cause I sure don't. And of course, Hotaru' dad tired to help some unstoppable being kill you all" "Usagi and Makoto both have their mothers." Setsuna pointed out. "The less said about meatball face, the better. And who cares about Makoto? I always get her confused with Minako." the group continued to look at him. "Forgive me for being observant. So who's Rei's dad?" "He's a politician, his name is Yoshiro Hino." Ryushu had to stop himself from spitting his drink all over Setsuna. That was the name of the guy he'd be guarding alongside of Siato and Togusa. Oh, crud! First he woke up with Michiru in his bed, (not that he minded of course) but now, the guy he was making sure didn't get killed was going to be surrounded by senshi. Who _didn't _know about the fact he was working with the government. This just keeps getting better and better.

(1) When Ryushu thought, he had to be awake; he meant he had to be around the other senshi.

I would like to thank the people who've read and/or reviewed my story. Thanks to Dark Queen Helba for her ideas. Please review when you read.


	6. Hell's Bells

Disclaimer. This is simply something I do in my spare time. I do not own Sailor moon or Ghost in the Shell.

Saito, an agent for Public Security Section 9, waited for his relief officer. Suddenly a large men, about 6'11, appeared out of thin air. Ryushu Minuzo, a fellow member of Section 9 looked down at Yoshiro Hino, a high ranking politician and the person they, along with former police detective Togusa, were charged with protecting. "Anything odd happen?" The sailor senshi of darkness asked. "Nothing." Saito responded. It was a widely known among Section 9 that Ryushu viewed himself as a dark protector. He fought for the light, but did so from the darkness. Never letting people know he existed unless her wanted them to. In Section 9 they weren't allowed to make themselves known. The irony was amusing. "How about the things we _were_ expecting?" Ryushu asked, putting an emphasis on "were".

Section 9 made sure to analyze everything whether out of the ordinary or completely expected, after all, just because something expected happened, didn't mean you were in the clear. "Your learning. Everything is ok. The guy's been talking to his daughter, meeting her friends, so on and so forth." "Ok. That means it's time for me to take over." "Which reminds me, how are you going to protect the guy, while he's surrounded by your friends and family, without getting your cover blown." That had been a question floating around Section 9 all day. "I'm not. Listen…"

Hotaru was having a good time, when a man with a baldhead and an eye patch walked over. "Mr. Hino, I'm leaving for the day. My replacement is already here, in the crowd, ready to act at a moment notice if need be." Rei's father frowned. "What if I'm attacked, or there's a brawl?" "If your attacked our agent will be there before any punches or bullets will land. And if there's a brawl, chance's are he's already in the middle of it." "Well, just as long as he's around."

Hotaru ignored this mostly and looked around. Suddenly she thought she had spotted her friend and fellow Senshi, Rysuhu. But when she tried to look closer, the person was gone. "Hotaru? What's wrong?" asked Michiru, who had also been invited. In truth the whole senshi team had been invited but Hakura and Setsuna were both busy so they weren't able to make it. Ryushu also had said that he had work to do. "I thought I saw Ryushu. But he's gone." Usagi looked confused. "Why would he be here and not say hi to us?" "Probably because he doesn't like you?" Miniko whispered under her breath. It was true. While Ryushu lived and was comfortable around the Outer Senshi, he found it irritating to be around the inners. Which was odd, since his own sister, Ami, was an inner Senshi. "You were probably imagining things." Ami told the senshi of Saturn.

Ryushu amused himself by hacking into the American music websites and listening to them. Of course he didn't know a word of English. But he would use translating software so he would be able to understand the lyrics. He was almost spotted by Hotaru but used not only his traditional Phase ability, which let him pass through objects, but also decided to activate his Thermoptical camouflage. That way he would be invisible, and he wouldn't have to worry about bumping into people. The day had almost passed without a glance, but Murphy's Law told him that that would be when something bad happened. He spotted the bad thing. A man was walking out of one of the restrooms with a ski mask and a submachine gun. He was about to jump into action when he sensed another man just like the first. To his horror he quickly spotted four more. There were 6 terrorists. And only one of him.

People were freaked when the words, "Hells Bells" was spoken, despite no one being there. Of course, that was before six armed terrorist appeared. "Everyone get on the ground now!"

Yoshiro Hino cursed as he and his daughter, as well as her friends and got on the floor. Where is Kami's name was the man who was supposed to be protecting them. He tried to make his voice reassuring. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Ryushu cursed a bit more colorfully as he thought of a way to take down six highly armed men, without revealing he was Sailor Nemesis, without revealing that he was working for Section 9. And without revealing the fact he was even there. He was certain he had a plan ready. And he was positive the only casualties. Of course, that was before one of the six men kicked Michiru in the side. That guy was _**SO**_ dead, it wasn't even right to call him dead.

Rei felt anger as one of the men laughed as Michiru held her ribs in pain. He was about to hit her again when a hand grabbed him. The terrorist then had his upper body wrapped around a pillar as he was thrown by an extremely anger Ryushu.

Ryushu saw only red. Literally. Before jumping down to fight, he had changed his vision field so the only color he could see was red. But that was unimportant. The other terrorists had realized one of their buddies was now a rag doll. He cracked his knuckles as they approached. "Bring it on."

So, Ryushu has started his stand. What will be the repercussions? I would say, for the terrorists, concussions.

I would like to thank the people who've read and/or reviewed my story. Thanks to Dark Queen Helba for her ideas. Please review when you read.


End file.
